1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In the LCD apparatus, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer vary an arrangement thereof in response to a voltage difference between a common electrode of the upper substrate and a pixel electrode of the lower substrate, and thus the light transmittance thereof may be changed to display an image.
The liquid crystal molecules of the LCD apparatus have anisotropy so that the image display quality of the LCD apparatus varies based on a viewing angle. A conventional LCD apparatus has a narrower viewing angle than other types of display apparatuses. Therefore, in order to improve the viewing angle, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode LCD apparatus and an electrically-induced optical compensation (EOC) mode LCD apparatus have been developed.
In the PVA mode LCD apparatus, a common electrode formed on an upper substrate and a pixel electrode formed on a lower substrate are patterned. During operation, different voltages are applied to the patterned common electrode and the patterned pixel electrode to form a multi-domain structure.
The EOC mode LCD apparatus includes a first substrate having two electrodes substantially in parallel with each other, a second substrate, vertical alignment layers that are formed on the first and second alignment layers, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates and having positive dielectric anisotropy. When a voltage is applied to the two electrodes, an electric field of a horizontal direction is formed between the two electrodes so that liquid crystal molecules are driven by the electric field of the horizontal direction.
The potential energy of the liquid crystal with respect to the elastic energy of the liquid crystal is increased, as the driving voltage of the EOC mode LCD apparatus is increased. When the LCD panel is pressed, the liquid crystal at the texture portion of the pressed LCD panel lies down. After the pressure is lifted from the LCD panel, the liquid crystal of the texture portion maintains the lying-down state. Therefore, refractive index anisotropy may be increased at the texture portion to display a yellowish image.